


Memories That Hurt Us

by Somewhat_Ficz



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Broken Hearts, F/M, Mostly about Legend & Twi, Moving On, Trust, Valentine's Day Prompt, mentions of the others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Ficz/pseuds/Somewhat_Ficz
Summary: Even in a world of chaos and destiny, it turns out that every world can have a time of peace, that they could share being with their significant other.
Relationships: Legend & Twilight (Linked Universe), Link & Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link & Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Memories That Hurt Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, How's everyone doing? Sorry if this is a little late for Valentine's day. This is just a short fic for the Valentine's day prompt. Thanks to @Tuxedo Elf (Give Hylia A Break) for helping me come up with this idea.

It was a long and quiet night. After the events of this week all of the heroes were exhausted. In a span of about a week they’ve managed to visit 4 different worlds, that being Sky’s, Wild’s, Time’s and Wind’s. It was also a week that was full of fighting and love affection…a lot of affection.

It turned out that in almost everyone’s Hyrule’s, it was a week where people would spend the time with their significant others. But unfortunately they could only shift to other worlds so much in the span of a week, so not everyone got the privilege to enjoy the week with their own special someone…but it also turns out that not everyone has a someone special to come back to.

All of the heroes slept peacefully for once. It was something that was very uncommon for them…well all except Legend. Legend was in a bad mood the entire week, refusing to eat and sleep, and staying quiet to himself.

They were in Wind’s Hyrule right now…or what’s left of it at least.

Even though they were provided with a roof and shelter, Legend decided to storm out at night and choosing to sleep at all again… _it wasn’t that he didn’t want to…it was that he couldn’t._

And here he is now… _alone_ _again_ in the middle of the night staring out to the vast view of the Great Sea on the beach, with nothing but his thoughts and himself for company.

It was getting hard…really hard to not lose it and let his walls crumble…it was getting really hard to watch as his _friends_ get to see and spend time with their significant others…It was getting hard not to remember _her…Marin_ and not think of her.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps approach from behind him on the sand. Instantly his reflexes kicked in and from his belt he pulled out a knife and held it out in front of him on the stranger’s neck.

“Woah, It’s just me Legend.” The stranger said.

Legend looked up to see Twilight without his armor and chainmail.

Legend huffed and lowered the knife, placing it back on his belt. ”DON’T. SNEAK. UP. ON. ME.”

“Fine, fine. Why are you here?” Twilight asked.

“…How much did you hear?” Legend asked. He was worried that Twilight might’ve heard what he said.

“What?”

“How Much Did YOU Hear?” He asked again.

“To be honest not much just some mumbling.” Twilight answered.

Legend let out a breath, he didn’t know he was holding as he felt a bit of relief from Twilight’s answer.

“But anyways you didn’t answer my question. Why are you here Legend, at night?” Twilight said.

“Nothing. Just couldn’t sleep I guess…” Legend answered quickly.

Twilight sighed. “Is there something you want to talk about Legend?

“No. I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine and by how you’ve been acting this entire week just doesn’t match up with how you would normally act. So I’m guessing that something’s bothering you.”

“If you need someone to listen. I’m here for you, we all are Legend.” Twilight continued. “It’s okay if you have feelings about things, but you shouldn’t bottle up those feelings, it’s not good for you.”

“I SAID I’M FINE!” Legend snapped.

“None of you get it! None of you have been through what I have! It’s just not fair! You all have someone to go to, someone to love!” Legend shouted.

Legend sniffled as he closed in on himself.

“It’s just not fair that you all have someone you can go to…I just want to go back to _her_ …to _Marin_ and be with _her_ forever…just the two of us…” Legend sobbed.

“I…it’s not fair that I have to see everyone around me with whom they love…Like how Wild was with Flora, how Sky had Sun, how Time had Malon and how even Wind had Tetra.” Legend continued.

Twilight was shocked to see the red cladded hero like this. _How long has he had these feeling bottled in?_ he thought.

“Shh, it’s okay Legend let it all out.” Twilight soothed as he wrapped Legend in his embrace. The hero in his arms flinched a tensed for a while but then he relaxed into his arms as he rubbed circles on his back.

Legend continued to sob uncontrollably. Letting out his feelings for once after a long time. If he wasn’t wrong he hadn’t cried ever since his uncle passed. This was good, for once it felt nice to let out his feelings…and _maybe just maybe_ if he told Twi about this, he would understand.

So they sat there, the 2 heroes.

After a while Legend’s sobs stopped and was decreased to little sniffles.

“are you okay now?” Twilight asked softly.

“yeah, I…I’m fine. Thanks.” Legend replied.

“If you don’t mind me asking. Who is Marin?” Twilight asked.

_Shit. How much did he exactly say when he was shouting?_

“…”  
  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.”

“N…no it’s ok. I…I need to tell you something.” Legend stuttered.

“Ok then. What is it?”

“M…Marin is a girl from Koholint. Koholint _WAS_ an island where I got stranded on once, but it turned out to be a dream. She was the girl of my dreams, I…I _loved_ her. She _was my significant other…_ and I was _hers._ But I…I feel like the island’s disappearance was m…my fault and that I made everyone and everything on that island disappear…including _her.”_

Twilight stayed quiet and just nodded in encouragement for him to continue which legend was thankful for.

“And that I…I just miss her…I want to be with her again Twi. I…I just don’t know what to do anymore especially these last few days where I literally have to sit and watch as everyone else around me can be with their significant other…it’s just not fair Twi. I also want to be with someone too…” Legend finished explaining, he couldn’t help as tears started to form in his eyes when he thinks of _her_.

“Oh, I’m sorry for you. It’s okay. I understand what it feels to be _alone_.” Twilight said referring to his adventure.

“Really? How?” Legend asked, intrigued.

Twilight sighed. “Well you see on my adventure I met someone. At first she was really rude, arrogant and a bit selfish but after a while she started to care and be more nice to people including me, I got her to open up to me during the span on my adventure. I started to develop some kind of crush on her at that point.”

Legend sat still looking up at Twilight, clearly intrigued by his experience.

Twilight sighed again. “but then at the end of my adventure after I defeated Ganondorf she had to leave and broke the one thing that brought _our two worlds_ together…but when she left she also _shattered_ my heart. After that things went back to normal and I returned to Ordon, but after what I had been though on my adventure I simply didn’t feel like I belonged there anymore so I headed out. Searching all over Hyrule for the pieces of what could bring our _worlds_ back together in desperation of seeing her again.”

“D…did you see her again?” Legend asked a bit scared that he might’ve triggered some bad memories.

“N…no sadly not.” Twilight answered clearly sad just thinking about it.

“I…I’m sorry Twi.” Legend said, feeling a bit embarrassed of how he acted before.

“For what?”

“for shouting at you before and…for you experience…” Legend said.

“It’s okay Legend. Though we should really head back now, it’s almost sunrise.” Twilight said. 

It in fact was almost sunrise. _Had they really been there that long?_

Legend sighed than stood up, brushing off the sand from his tunic. Twilight followed the action not long after.

“hey um Twi, thanks for umm listening and understanding.” Legend said.

“yeah anytime.”

“But remember, IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS, I SWEAR TO HYLIA TWI THAT I WILL KILL YOUR IN YOUR SLEEP.” Legend warned.

Twilight chuckled. “Yeah, I won’t tell anyone. But that goes the same for you as well.”

Legend nodded in response.

The two heroes then headed back to Wind’s house with a better understanding of each other. Getting back to their normal shenanigans.

Legend builds his walls back up and Twilight acts like nothing happened…Yup, back to normal…or as normal as it can get when your with a group of heroes ( _Idiots*_ ) like them.

:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. :) and Happy Valentines Everyone!!!


End file.
